powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Life-Force Manipulation
Life-Force is present in living beings throughout the universe. A secondary power of Energy Manipulation. Other terms for Life-Force *Adur *Aether *Asha *Ashe *Aura *Awen *Ba (Ancient Egyptian Yu-Gi-Oh) *Chakra (Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden) *Chi/ Qi (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Energy *Haki (One Piece) *Hamon *Ichor *Inua *Ka *Ki (Dragonball, Z, and GT) *Life Energy *Maban *Mana *Manetuwak *Manitou *Megbe *Mulungu *Nen *Numen *Od *Orenda *Prana *Quintessence (W.I.T.C.H) *Reiryoku (Bleach) *Ripple *Seid *Sila *Sumesh *Teotl *Väki *Vortessence (by the Vortigaunts) *Endless Magic (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) Capabilities The user can manipulate the forces that allow life and magic to flourish throughout the universe. Allowing some to control organic beings or to request assistance from the universe itself. Highly skilled users may be able to control their own life force in order to live forever. Contrary to some belief systems Life force is usually invisible and contains no color, when manipulated properly the user may be able to contain it in a colored bacteria or energy. Limitations *May require a genetic connector to the Source *The most capable users are often microscopic bacteria or single celled organisms *Using too much life force may cause one to become exaushsted, or die. Applications/Associations Controlling and manipulating Life-Force may include other Skills such as: *Life-Force Absorption *Energy Manipulation *Energy Constructs *Life-Force Constructs *Energy Blasts *Platform Creation *Magic *Animation *Regneration *Healing Absorbed Abilities *Psychokinesis *Telepathy *Flight *Force-Field Generation *Power Erasure *Precognition *Teleportation *Elemental Manipulation *Reality Warping *Power Augmentation Known Users *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10) *Anodites (Ben 10) *Charmcaster (Ben 10) *Hex (Ben 10) *Adwaita (Ben 10) *Future Ben (Ben 10) *Reimu (Touhou Project) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Tenshinhan (Tien Shinhan in English dub) (Dragon Ball Z) *Chaozu/Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball Z) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z) *Kuririn (Krillin in English dub) (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Jedi/Sith (Star Wars) *The Boxes of Orden (Sword of Truth series) *Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth) *Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Eva-Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken (Street Fighter) *Sakura (Street Fighter) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Gouken (Street Fighter) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!) *All ''Naruto'' characters *Lucario (Pokemon) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) *Ryouga Hibiki (Ranma ½) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Xing Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Lee Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Yue Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Visul (Witch Hunter) *Eunryu/Palgeuk (Witch Hunter) *Jedi Knights (Starwars) *Toa Ignika (Bionicle) *Toa Mata Nui (Bionicle) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) *All Vortigaunts (Half-Life series) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *(All One Piece's Vice Admirals) *Shinigami (Bleach) *Elliot (El Goonish Shive) *Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) *Jonathan Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Seraph (Digital Devil Saga) *Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) Gallery Naruto Rasengan.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) concentrates his chakara energy into his right hand, forming his traditional Rasengan. Ryu Hadoken.png|Ryu (Street Fighters) unleashes his ki energy with his traditional Hadouken. Wallflower (Marvel).jpg|Wallflower (Marvel) Goku Kaioken.png|Using the ability of the Kaio-ken, Goku(Dragon Ball Z) can increase the power of the his Life-Force, as well as his speed and strength,but at the cost of exuashting his body. File:Comic_Toa_Ignika_Awakening_Mata_Nui.png|Toa Ignika sacrificing his life-force to save the Great Spirit. Yusuke Spirit Gun.jpg|Being taught about it Aura energy by Genkai, Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) is able to generate his Spiri energy into his right index finger, forming his trusty Reigan; roughly translated to Spirit Gun. Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Spiritual Powers